


Forest

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: “Líf, please… not here.”“Not here? Wise choice of words, Alfonse.”





	Forest

With his body frozen in terror, surrounded in darkness, Alfonse shivered and tried to fight his way out of the lethal sword man's grasp. It didn't work. Brought to his knees, scraping his skin against branches and dirt, he yelped at the rough tug to his blue hair and a cold grip to his cheeks. 

"Stop it, Líf," Alfonse demanded with a wince.

"Why should I stop?" Líf asked a seemingly innocent question asked with a scoff. He slowly stroked Alfonse’s cheeks and studied the prince’s face, wide-eyed with fear and confusion. 

For Alfonse, it was hard to read Líf’s expression, despite being the same person. Yet as the general caressed his face with eyes that gleamed with interest, Alfonse knew what was going to happen. As Líf tugged his hair again, a surprise, sudden moan left Alfonse’s lips instead of a yelp. He blushed and stared at the ground, trying to play it off as if he was in pain. While the tugs to his hair and the cuts on his cheeks hurt, it turned Alfonse on. He wasn’t sure what to think about himself for enjoying such depraved acts.

Líf tightened his grip on Alfonse’s hair and glared when his ears caught a whimper. “You can hide and pretend all you want, but it won’t work on me,” he said.

“Líf, please… not here.” Alfonse pleaded. Líf didn’t listen and instead pulled his counterpart closer to his crotch, right where his cock brushed against the side of Alfonse’s face.

“Not here? Wise choice of words, Alfonse.” Líf sneered. He ran his thumb over Alfonse’s lips before guiding him towards his cock, pulling his head back with another sharp yank, and moved forward. 

Alfonse tried to argue back to no avail. “You know what I meant…!” he said before Líf interrupted his words and forced his cock inside the prince, parting his lips. Alfonse could fight back and pull away, but he didn’t, allowing Líf to use his mouth. He gagged, not accustomed to having something going in and out of his throat for so long. His eyes fluttered, helpless on his knees. It didn’t help how his cock tightened in his pants, and he uncomfortably shifted on the ground, clenching his fists. He wanted to touch himself as he had Líf’s cock down his throat.

“...Here I thought you would give me a fight. But, no. You like this, don’t you?” Líf parted for a moment. Alfonse gasped for air and wiped his wet, trembling lips, still trying to wrap his head around what was going on. “Say it, Alfonse.” he pulled the prince’s hair again and enticed another moan.

“I do,” Alfonse said with a whimper, and willingly grasped Líf’s cock, promptly returning to sucking it. He enjoyed the way Líf used him, the sudden helplessness and loss of control gave him a thrill he never thought he would enjoy. 

Caught off-guard by Alfonse’s bold actions, Líf moaned, his knees buckling as the prince sucked him off. He should’ve expected Alfonse to take the initiative, being the same person, but it crossed his mind. As much as he enjoyed watching Alfonse take his cock in its entirety, trying to fit it all, Líf stopped his fun and roughly began to fuck his mouth. Alfonse almost choked, but then he moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He palmed himself through his pants, unable to contain his growing pleasure. 

"Look at how depraved you are," Líf watched Alfonse clumsily take his cock out, his breath labored. Alfonse blushed and gave an apologetic look as he pumped himself. "Desperate, pathetic." the general taunted, his words wavering with occasional whimpers. He tried to keep a cool composure as he gripped Alfonse's head, pushing him forward as he bucked his hips. 

As Líf's thrusts quickened, Alfonse jerked his hand faster, the two men in sync with their motions. Líf came to a full stop and let out a low groan, emptying his seed in Alfonse's mouth without warning. Meanwhile, Alfonse came as well from his quick jerks, losing composure and had his mind go blank when Líf's cum filled his throat up. 

Líf pulled away one last time and watched Alfonse cough from the bitter, salty taste of his release. He adjusted himself accordingly and stared at Alfonse. 

The prince needed time to realize what had happened. "Líf…" Alfonse got back on his feet and embarrassingly fixed his pants. Their eyes met and an awkward, fitting silence filled the air. 

"We'll see each other soon," Líf turned around. "But don't think this will happen again." 

Alfonse watched as Líf left without another word. Knowing himself well, he knew what Líf said was a lie. He sighed and shook his head, taking his leave as well. 

The next time they met, they took it a step further.


End file.
